


Hiatus

by fizzymoon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Horror, Injury, Lemon, Love, Memory Loss, Multi, Nightmares, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzymoon/pseuds/fizzymoon
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak non vive piú a Derry dall'estate del terrore.Adesso ha diciannove anni, frequenta il college, ha dei nuovi (quasi) amici, e i ricordi della sua prima adolescenza sono ormai sfocati.Tornerà ad essere tutto dolorosamente familiare quando rincontrerà Richie Tozier, e forse Boccaccia non sarà l'unico a ripiombare nella sua vita per sconvolgerla...[Contenuti 18+]La storia é coperta da copyright, é severamente vietato copiarla totalmente o solo in parte e pubblicarla altrove senza il mio consenso.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguitemi su Instagram @_fizzymoon per contenuti speciali.

  
_Eddie non sapeva bene dove si trovasse._  
_C'era una luce soffusa ad indicargli la via, in un lungo corridoio che sembrava scavato nel ventre di una montagna._  
_Continuò a camminare - non riusciva a ricordare un momento in cui era stato fermo - e sbucò in una grotta ampia, dagli alti soffitti rocciosi. Un lampadario penzolava da una spessa catena d'acciaio arrugginito, le candele, ormai ridotte a scarsi mozziconi, gocciolavano cera sulla tovaglia di un tavolo al centro della stanza._  
_Era lungo da parete a parete, imbandito di stoviglie: piatti dal bordo dorato, brocche in vetro soffiato, bicchieri di cristallo dagli steli sottilissimi - tutti completamente vuoti._  
_Non c'era vino nei calici e nelle caraffe, nessuna pietanza nei piatti o nei vassoi._  
_Eddie finalmente si fermò, confuso da quella mancanza, e si accorse improvvisamente di essere affamato._  
_Quasi avesse sentito il brontolio del suo stomaco, una figura si staccò dalla parete di fronte, uscendo dall'ombra._  
_Era una giovane donna, vestita come le cameriere che prestavano servizio nelle case dei ricchi borghesi, con una trina bianca sui capelli neri, un grembiule tutto pizzi e merletti sulla divisa scura._  
_Gli andò incontro con le mani giunte in ventre, il capo chino, i passi inudibili nonostante il pavimento di roccia e la vastità della stanza. Sembrava che fluttuasse, e Eddie avrebbe voluto arretrare, ma i piedi rimasero inchiodati a terra, le gambe rigide come se gli avessero infilato due staffe di ferro nelle anche._  
_-E' pronta la cena, signore.- Disse la donna, sollevando su di lui due occhi scuri e grandi, forse troppi per un viso tanto minuto. Sembrava una bambola di pezza, di quelle con le orbite in vetro, e Eddie si sentì attraversare da un brivido mentre lei stendeva un braccio per indicare il tavolo, con un movimento secco e flessuoso, che fece schioccare la stoffa della tunica nera._  
_Il ragazzo guardò in direzione di quella mano sottile e protesa, e vide che il piatto a capotavola era ancora vuoto._  
_-Io non...-_  
_-La prego, mi segua.- La cameriera gli afferrò un polso, e Eddie sussultò per quanto le sue dita fossero inumanamente gelide._  
_Avrebbe voluto sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma ancora una volta non ci riuscì: sembrava che solo quella donna fosse in grado di muoverlo a suo piacimento, e il ragazzo si ritrovò seduto al tavolo prima che potesse rendersene conto._  
_La cameriera incombeva su di lui, in piedi e di nuovo con le mani giunte._  
_Eddie alzò gli occhi su di lei, e vide comparirle in volto un sorriso dolce come la melassa._  
_-Buon appetito.- Gli disse, i denti luccicanti anche nella penombra._  
_Il ragazzo tornò a fissare il piatto con perplessità, per poi trasalire._  
_Adesso era pieno._  
_Uno strano ammasso rosato giaceva nella porcellana, pallido e smussato come una fetta di petto di pollo cruda._  
_-Che cos'è?- Domandò, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo._  
_-Un polmone.- Rispose la donna, una punta di ovvietà nella condiscendenza della voce.-Il suo, signore.-_  
_Eddie sgranò gli occhi per l'orrore, mentre quella carne estranea assumeva nell'occhio della sua mente un aspetto fin troppo conosciuto e familiare._  
_Sulla porcellana immacolata del piatto si allargò improvvisamente una piccola chiazza rossa. Una goccia._  
_Poi un'altra._  
_Un'altra ancora._  
_Finché Eddie non si accorse di star perdendo sangue dalla bocca spalancata, e il sapore del ferro lo tramortì._  
_Alzò di scatto il capo verso la cameriera, al punto che le ossa del collo scricchiolarono, e si portò contemporaneamente una mano al petto. Le dita affondarono come se fossero inciampate in una voragine, e quando le ritrasse, erano zuppe di sangue._  
_-Non è di suo gradimento?- La donna sorrideva ancora, ma adesso i suoi occhi grandi erano ridotti a due fessure luccicanti, e c'era bava attorno alla sua bocca, che colava dal mento fino al colletto della divisa._  
_Eddie cadde dalla sedia urlando, e lei gli si avventò contro._

-Eddie! Eddie, svegliati!-  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi di colpo, alle orecchie gli giunse il suono delle sue stesse grida, ancora ininterrotte.  
-Eddie!- Chiamò ancora la voce, e il giovane realizzò di avere delle braccia attorno alla vita, che lo stringevano e scuotevano.-E' solo un incubo!-  
Cessò di urlare, riprendendo fiato, il cuore che palpitava, gocce di sudore gelido sulla fronte.  
Sbatté le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco il volto della persona che lo stava stringendo.  
_Norman_.  
Il suo compagno di stanza.  
Eddie vide i suoi occhi verdi e sgranati tornare a dimensioni normali mentre constatava che era completamente sveglio e fuori dall'incubo.  
-Sto bene.- Gli disse, raddrizzandosi, e le braccia di Norman ricaddero.  
Il ragazzo rimase fermo al centro della camera, i piedi nudi sul parquet scadente, le mani sui fianchi.-Vuoi che ti porti un bicchiere d'acqua?- Passò le dita tra i capelli biondi con un gesto frettoloso, sembrava in ansia, e per qualche istante Eddie dimenticò il proprio terrore per concentrarsi sul suo.-Sta capitando troppo spesso.- Proseguì Norman, muovendosi verso la finestra.-Hai caldo? Vuoi che apra?-  
Eddie non era ancora sicuro di poter comprendere bene cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui, e tutte quelle domande lo stordirono.  
Strinse tra le mani le coperte, perché voleva assicurarsi di essere davvero nel dormitorio del college, al sicuro nella sua stanza, e non riverso su un pavimento, con una bocca famelica e spalancata ad un morso dal volto.  
Norman intanto si era seduto sul proprio letto, abbandonando l'idea di prendere dell'acqua o aprire la finestra.-Non credi anche tu che stia accadendo troppo spesso?- Insistette, fissandolo nel buio.  
Eddie stava per dargli ragione - aveva quegli incubi da anni, ormai, anche se non sapeva ricordare bene quando fossero iniziati, o perché.  
Una vocina nella sua testa gli aveva sempre suggerito che tutto fosse iniziato nel giorno in cui era partito da Derry, a quattordici anni.  
Rimase comunque zitto, per non allarmare ulteriormente il compagno, che dopo aver trascorso il primo semestre a placare le sue crisi, sembrava spaventato quasi quanto lui.-Sono sicuro che si tratti solo di stress.- Gli rispose, anche se, di nuovo, la vocina gli diceva che no, non c'era nulla di razionale in quei sogni tremendi.  
Nulla che potesse essere sminuito con l'ansia per gli esami e il troppo studio.  
Norman annuì, anche se era palesemente poco convinto. Arricciava sempre le labbra quando sapeva che gli stavano mentendo.  
-Torniamo a dormire.- Eddie si sdraiò, avvolgendosi nelle coperte, anche se era sicuro che non avrebbe chiuso occhio. Il materasso era intriso di sudore, come i vestiti che indossava, e sentiva il bisogno di farsi una doccia, ma non aveva il coraggio di avviarsi verso il bagno e rimanere in quella piccola stanza da solo, nel cuore della notte. Se si fosse alzato in piedi, probabilmente Norman avrebbe visto che le sue gambe tremavano.  
Diede le spalle al compagno, fissando il muro, di un intonaco talmente bianco da stagliarsi contro il buio.  
Per un po' regnò un gran silenzio: era la notte tra il giovedì e il venerdì, c'era una lezione di chimica organica fissata per le otto e nessuno nell'intero stabile osava emettere un suono.  
Probabilmente le urla di Eddie dovevano essersi diffuse per una buona manciata di corridoi. Il ragazzo si vergognò al solo pensiero, sperando che nessuno fosse stato in grado di identificare la stanza da cui provenivano. Anche se, ormai, tutti sapevano che nell'ala a, al secondo piano, stanza ventisette, c'era uno studente che strillava nel sonno, a volte chiedendo aiuto, altre latrando come una bestia ferita. E tutti avevano iniziato ad evitarlo.  
Solo Norman era rimasto costante nell'affetto che gli aveva mostrato dal primo giorno, ed era forse l'unico vero amico che Eddie fosse riuscito a trovare nel giro di quei sei mesi, nonostante l'alto numero di studenti iscritti al primo anno.  
Il ragazzo era così preso dal gelo di quella solitudine da non accorgersi dei passi del compagno sul parquet. Sentì solo che il materasso sprofondava sotto un secondo peso, facendolo trasalire, e voltò il capo quel tanto che bastava per incontrare il volto di Norman sprofondato nel cuscino e la corona di capelli biondo scuro che aveva attorno alla testa.  
-Non chiedermi di lasciarti solo.- Mormorò questi, sorprendendolo.  
Eddie non si azzardò a dire nulla. Non voleva che se ne andasse, ma ammetterlo ad alta voce sarebbe stato troppo. Per cui lasciò che Norman gli posasse una mano sul fianco, delicata e leggera, come quando sfiorava i petali delle sue preziose azalee, assicurandosi che avessero abbastanza acqua e luce.  
Si sentì al sicuro, e il suo respiro tiepido sul collo lo accompagnò anche nei sogni.


	2. II.

* * *

-Eddie.- Norman picchiettò la matita sul quaderno dell'amico, facendolo sussultare.-Il benzene ha struttura esagonale. Perché gli hai tolto un carbonio?-  
Eddie strizzò gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco l'errore. Aveva la testa altrove, inutile negarlo, e aveva preso degli appunti indecenti.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dare la colpa di quella distrazione alla mancanza di sonno, ma no - era il volto di quella cameriera a tormentarlo, la sua fila di denti aguzzi, la sua bocca larga, il suo sguardo famelico.  
Sembrava tutto fin troppo familiare. Come se avesse già visto un'espressione del genere, sul volto di qualcun altro. Ma chi?  
-Non lo so, non mi ero reso conto che fosse un benzene.- Rispose.-Alla lavagna sembrava solo uno scarabocchio.-  
Norman si raddrizzò, le braccia conserte.   
Erano seduti a gambe incrociate nel prato a est del campus; era pieno gennaio ma il sole era clemente, quel giorno. Batteva sulla nuca di Norman, illuminando i suoi capelli come una filigrana in oro.  
Era molto bello.  
Peccato che una severa preoccupazione rovinasse la morbidezza dei suoi lineamenti.-Era impossibile confondersi.-  
Eddie si imbronciò.-Vuoi farmi una ramanzina per un benzene del cavolo?-  
-No.- Il ragazzo lasciò cadere la matita sul foglio.-Perché dovresti farti vedere da un medico.-  
-Non ho bisogno di uno strizzacervelli.- Ribatté Eddie, cancellando con troppa forza la struttura della molecola per disegnarne un'altra esagonale.-Smettila di preoccuparti.-  
Norman fece per ribattere, ma la sua bocca rimase spalancata e non ne uscì alcun suono mentre guardava fisso la massiccia palla da football che sfrecciava nella loro direzione.  
Picchiò dritta sulla nuca di Eddie, e il capo del ragazzo scattò innaturalmente in avanti, come quando si colpisce la palla da biliardo con la stecca.  
-Ma che diavolo!- Urlò il ragazzo, massaggiandosi il collo, gli occhi ancora sgranati per la sorpresa e una mano di Norman sulla spalla.  
-Stai bene?-  
-Sì.- Rispose, raccogliendo la palla che era caduta accanto a lui e voltandosi in cerca di chi l'aveva lanciata.  
Non potè trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre vedeva correre verso di lui alcuni membri della squadra di football, tonici come il marmo delle colonne che circondavano l'università.  
-Scusami, Kaspbrak!- Disse uno di loro, staccandosi dal mucchio. Eddie non era sicuro di quale fosse il suo nome - Brad? Brett? - ma era _sicuro_ di non sopportarlo da quando aveva messo in giro voci inquietanti sul suo conto, una versione molto romanzata delle sue grida notturne.-Non l'ho fatto di proposito.- Si voltò verso i compagni, ghignando.- Forse.- Aggiunse, a bassa voce, ma Eddie lo sentì ugualmente, e alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
Credeva che una volta andato via da Derry, avrebbe smesso di avere a che fare con idioti come Bowers, ma si era sbagliato di grosso.  
Si irrigidì di colpo, e per un istante si fece tutto sfocato.  
 _Bowers_.  
Chi era? Perché gli era tornato in mente quel nome?  
-Ehi, Kaspbrak.- Brad (Brett?) stava agitando con foga una mano davanti al suo viso paonazzo.-Ti ha colpito proprio forte quella palla.-  
Eddie sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, e ogni cosa riacquisì un contorno: l'erba, gli alberi, le panchine, le dita di Brody - qualcosa con la B, insomma -, lo sguardo preoccupato di Norman.  
-Lasciatelo stare.- Disse questi d'un tratto, abbandonando la sua serafica calma.-Smettetela di comportarvi come se foste alle elementari.-  
-Sei caduto davvero in basso, Fletcher.- S'inserì un altro della squadra, con le spalle larghe e fluenti capelli castani. Malcolm. Eddie riuscì a leggere il nome sula maglia della divisa da football che indossava.- Diglielo anche tu, Brian.- Aggiunse, facendo un cenno col mento al compagno biondo che aveva parlato fino a quel momento, e Eddie pensò che finalmente sapeva come si chiamasse, e anche che se ne sarebbe dimenticato nel giro di mezz'ora.  
-Non dovresti farti vedere in giro con persone del genere.- Disse Brian, incrociando le braccia muscolose al petto.-Ti stai rovinando la reputazione.-  
-Credo sia peggio farmi vedere in giro con gente come voi.- Ribatté Norman, inflessibile. Ma Eddie, che lo conosceva bene - che in quei sei mesi aveva imparato a memoria ogni suo gesto ed espressione - si accorse del modo in cui le sue mani si serrarono nell'erba, e si morse una guancia.  
Ormai passava il tempo a difenderlo da soggetti come Brian, Malcolm e la loro squadra di Adoni.  
Voleva che la smettesse di comportarsi come una babysitter - come se in lui non ci fosse altro da vedere che un fratello minore da proteggere dai bulli.  
-Come vuoi, Fletcher.- Rispose Brian, facendo dietrofront.- Non tornare da noi piangendo quando ti sarai reso conto del tuo errore.- Concluse, con serietà impressionante, portando via la sua mandria inferocita.  
Eddie sbuffò e tornò a fissare il benzene storto che aveva disegnato. Lo cancellò, e il suo malumore parve essere contagioso, perché anche Norman lasciò andare un sospiro scoraggiato.  
-Mi dispiace.-  
-Non siamo più alle medie, Nor. Non ci rimango male se degli idioti mi tirano addosso una palla.-  
L'altro non rispose, e Eddie alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, verdissimi alla luce del mezzogiorno, e feriti.  
 _Ah_.  
Norman pensava che fosse colpa sua. Che Brian se la prendeva tanto perché non aveva più il suo compagno di squadra preferito. Che avrebbero smesso di tormentare Eddie, se fosse tornato a giocare con loro.  
-No, hai ragione.- Rispose il biondo, e distolse lo sguardo dispiaciuto dal suo.  
Eddie si sentì stringere il petto.

Eddie ricordava con precisione disarmante il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Norman.  
Il primo semestre era iniziato già da una settimana quando era arrivato al college: in Florida, dove abitava con sua madre da quando avevano lasciato Derry, c'era stato brutto tempo per giorni, e i voli erano stati cancellati.  
Eddie sapeva già di essere rimasto indietro con le lezioni, il che non lo spingeva ad affrontare il primo giorno con entusiasmo.  
Era entrato nella camera che gli era stata assegnata con uno sbuffo, sperando di potersi finalmente riposare dopo sette ore di viaggio in uno scomodo sedile della classe economica, ma si era ritrovato davanti una vista che l'aveva lasciato sbigottito sull'uscio.  
C'erano piante _ovunque_ , sulle mensole, a metà strada tra il pavimento della stanza e quello del balconcino, sui davanzali, appese al soffitto con intricati giochi di corde, i rami affusolati che spiovevano sui due letti.  
E poi, in mezzo a tutto quel verde, la figura olivastra e tonica di un ragazzo dai capelli biondissimi, un asciugamano in spugna attorno alla vita, gocce d'acqua che scivolavano dalle ciocche umide al torso.  
Il tempo si era congelato, poi aveva ripreso a scorrere troppo in fretta: lo sconosciuto gli aveva teso una mano per presentarsi, Eddie si era sporto in avanti per prenderla, poi entrambi si erano rifatti indietro prima che le loro dita potessero anche solo sfiorarsi, arrossendo fino alla punta dei piedi.  
-Torno in un altro momento.-Aveva detto Eddie, grattandosi la nuca e facendo dietrofront, ma il ragazzo l'aveva fermato, una mano sull'asciugamano per evitare che cadesse nella concitazione del movimento.  
-Non fa nulla.- Aveva risposto, e Eddie si era scansato accorgendosi che stava per prendergli un polso.  
Non gli piaceva l'idea di essere toccato da uno sconosciuto - anche da uno che aveva appena fatto la doccia.  
Aveva bisogno di aria, di spazio, e in quella stanza gli sembrava di non poter muovere un passo senza che qualche vaso - o un ragazzo mezzo nudo - gli cadesse addosso.  
-Sono Norman.- Aveva continuato il giovane svestito.  
-Edward.- Era stata la replica secca.  
Poi _Norman_ si era allontanato in bagno con altre scuse imbarazzate, e ne era uscito vestito.  
A Eddie non piaceva fare il petulante, o il guastafeste, ma non aveva perso un istante a dirgli che quelle piante non potevano rimanere in giro. Erano davvero troppe, e lo disturbava anche l'idea che quel ragazzo si fosse appropriato di tutto lo spazio nella stanza, come se il suo arrivo non avesse avuto importanza.  
Norman si era scusato _di nuovo_.  
E non solo quel giorno, ma anche durante le due settimane successive, perché pur essendo un ragazzo tranquillo - almeno così Eddie aveva intuito nel poco tempo che avevano trascorso assieme - era incredibilmente invadente.  
Lasciava in giro le sue cose, usava la sedia della scrivania accanto alla porta come un armadio, riempiva le mensole del bagno di prodotti per le piante - che, per inciso, non avevano smesso di essere ingombranti: anche se una metà della camera ne era stata liberata, non era raro che qualche folata di vento proveniente dal balcone che Norman lasciava insistentemente aperto trasportasse foglie fino al letto di Eddie, insieme a rami e terriccio.  
Per questo, in quelle due settimane, il ragazzo era stato perpetuamente seccato, e non si era risparmiato dal rivolgersi a Norman con acidità e sufficienza, intimandogli più volte di rispettare il suo spazio.  
Norman non aveva mai risposto con altro che gentilezza.  
Eddie ne era rimasto stupito, ma alla fine era giusto così, era lui ad essere nel torto, non poteva certo permettersi di arrabbiarsi se qualcuno gli diceva di farsi più in là.  
Poi era successa una cosa che aveva sconvolto tutto - che aveva dato a Eddie la prova della bontà incondizionata di Norman, e gli aveva fatto cambiare idea su di lui in maniera immediata e totale.  
Aveva avuto un altro dei suoi incubi.  
Uno tremendo in cui un bambino con un impermeabile giallo gli strappava le gambe e le divorava davanti ai suoi occhi appannati dal dolore.  
Si era svegliato urlando, e aveva trovato Norman accanto a lui, le mani sulle sue spalle mentre cercava di calmarlo.  
Avevano passato il resto della nottata a guardarsi nell'oscurità, seduti sul letto uno di fronte all'altro, la mano di Eddie che stringeva spasmodicamente quella del compagno di stanza.   
Norman non era tenuto a farlo - non gli doveva niente, soprattutto per il modo in cui l'aveva bistrattato. Ma era rimasto accanto a lui tutto il tempo, accanto ad uno sconosciuto che gli aveva rivolto occhiate inviperite per due settimane.  
Eddie non l'avrebbe dimenticato mai.  
 _Eddie ricordava con precisione disarmante il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Norman._  
Così come ricordava tutto ciò che era accaduto da quando si era trasferito in Florida: il liceo, i compagni di classe, le interrogazioni, una cotta per un ragazzo che a volte incontrava in corridoio mentre andava in palestra, le liti furiose con sua madre perché lo liberasse dal suo morboso controllo, la prima sigaretta nel bagno della scuola, circondato da un branco di teppistelli, di cui si era pentito l'attimo dopo. Ricordava la gita dell'ultimo anno, la notte in cui aveva fatto sesso con uno che neppure gli piaceva, ma aveva un odore familiare, di menta e nicotina, che gli faceva venire in mente una persona che aveva conosciuto ma a cui non riusciva ad associare un volto. Ricordava il giorno del diploma, le foto sull'annuario, la festa di fine anno dove aveva fatto sesso per la seconda volta, con un ragazzo dai ricci neri e l'accento californiano, mentre al piano di sotto qualcuno stava per affogare in piscina. E la polizia, la notte in centrale a testimoniare che non aveva visto nulla, che era _impegnato_ altrove.  
E ricordava che da quando aveva quattordici anni la sua vita era stata piena di buchi, di suoni, volti, voci, persone che non riusciva ad inquadrare, che per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a mettere a fuoco.  
Da quando aveva quattordici anni, sembrava che fosse nato solo da cinque, e sentiva un vuoto nella mente, nel petto, che lo teneva quasi più sveglio dei suoi incubi.  
Sentiva che c'era una persona da cui doveva tornare. Una persona dai ricci scuri, che odorava di menta e nicotina. Che continuava a cercare in chiunque, e che aveva trovato solo in parte, in qualche dettaglio nei corpi degli altri.  
Ma mai in Norman.


	3. III.

Il lunedì fu una giornata movimentata e chiassosa.  
Era iniziato il secondo semestre, e in quel periodo arrivavano nuovi studenti che non avevano frequentato il primo.  
Eddie era stato svegliato dallo stridio di un megafono proveniente dal cortile, con cui il rettore dava il benvenuto alle matricole.  
Sentiva sprazzi del discorso attraverso le finestre chiuse, la solita pappardella sul prestigio dell'università, sull'eccellente preparazione scientifica che metteva a disposizione, sulla struttura all'avanguardia.  
Eddie fece una smorfia al pensiero che un altro centinaio di persone sarebbe venuto a conoscenza delle sue urla notturne, ormai era diventato la mascotte del college, tutti lo strattonavano e punzecchiavano come una pignatta.  
Si rigirò tra le coperte e trovò Norman nel suo letto, un braccio infilato sotto il cuscino.  
Avevano di nuovo dormito insieme?  
Aveva avuto un altro incubo, quella notte – in cui era intrappolato in una galleria piena di specchi, come quelle dei Luna Park, e non riusciva ad uscirne in alcun modo. Non era stato il solito brutto sogno pieno di sangue e bestie fameliche. Era quasi la materializzazione di un'ansia – una paura soffocante, come se stesse per accadere qualcosa e il cuore gli palpitasse nel petto in attesa.  
Si era svegliato con un ansito soffocato e la fronte imperlata di sudore ghiacciato. Norman si era seduto accanto a lui, gli aveva tenuto la mano per un po', poi dovevano essersi addormentati entrambi, sfiniti.  
Eddie non pensava che avrebbero di nuovo condiviso il letto, dopo la notte dell'incubo con la cameriera. L'aveva interpretato come un evento straordinario, una cosa da una volta e basta, una consolazione a cui aveva ceduto in preda al terrore.  
Eppure a distanza di quattro giorni eccoli di nuovo sdraiati uno accanto all'altro, sotto il pesante piumone che combatteva il freddo di metà gennaio.  
Il ragazzo non avrebbe saputo dire se la cosa gli facesse o meno piacere: voleva bene a Norman, e forse una parte di lui lo desiderava. Forse una parte di lui avrebbe solo voluto stringerlo al petto e infilargli le mani sotto la maglia di cotone, sfiorando e stringendo la pelle che anni di esercizio avevano teso e modellato.  
Ma Norman sembrava una creatura troppo distante, troppo eterea, per poter solo pensare di avvicinarla in quel modo. Tra tutte le sue piante, i suoi silenzi rilassati, gli occhi grandi e verdi, era come un cervo in mezzo alla foresta: Eddie temeva che se avesse allungato una mano per toccarlo sarebbe fuggito.  
E in qualche modo sentiva di sporcare l'immagine che aveva di lui pensando a cose del genere, quasi stesse gettando carbone sul suo corpo immacolato.  
L'altra parte di Eddie, però, era lontana da tutto quel filosofeggiare se desiderare Norman fosse sbagliato o meno. Perché c'era sempre quel senso di nostalgia nel suo petto, la sensazione della carne che tirava verso quella di qualcun altro, qualcuno di antico e distante, nel tempo e nello spazio. E in quella malinconia non c'era posto per il corpo di Norman – non era neppure contemplato.  
Al quarto fischio del megafono, il biondo spalancò gli occhi, trasalendo.  
Incontrando lo sguardo di Eddie, parve ammorbidirsi.-Cos'è questo rumore?- Chiese, la voce roca.  
L'altro gettò un'occhiata verso la finestra alle loro spalle.-Il discorso per le matricole.-  
-Oh, per amor del cielo.- Norman infilò la testa sotto il cuscino, come se avesse intenzione di rimettersi a dormire.  
Come se fosse del tutto naturale, per lui, rimanere ancora nel letto di Eddie, anche se non ce n'era un vero bisogno. Come se fossero stati due amanti che si scambiavano convenevoli tra le lenzuola.  
Di nuovo, Eddie non seppe cosa pensare. Di nuovo, l'idea di posargli una mano tra le scapole e accarezzarlo finché non si fosse riaddormentato lo sfiorò.  
Non lo fece, perché la sua stessa mano parve rifiutare quel gesto, divenendo di marmo.  
-Forse dovremmo alzarci.- Disse.  
Le cose tra loro erano sempre state strane, al punto da sembrare normali. C'era sempre stata quella tensione tra la loro pelle, quell'elettricità aleggiante e inespressa, quelle parole non dette. Nessuno dei due si era mai preoccupato di farlo presente, ma Eddie sapeva che anche Norman si sentiva così: sul filo del rasoio.  
La tensione non diventava mai lussuria, l'elettricità non diveniva tempesta, il silenzio non si faceva rumore.  
Mancava qualcosa – e forse si trattava proprio di quel sentimento che Eddie teneva sottochiave, custodito per il ragazzo dai capelli ricci che odorava di menta e nicotina.  
-Come fai ad avere tutte queste energie dopo la nottataccia che abbiamo passato?- Domandò Norman da sotto al cuscino.  
Eddie non sapeva bene cosa rispondere. La verità era che andava avanti a caffè e ansia. Dato che non aveva ancora fatto colazione, solo ansia.  
L'incubo degli specchi aveva peggiorato la situazione. Non che i suoi sogni fossero premonitori – sarebbe già morto mille e una volte in maniere atroci, altrimenti – ma c'era davvero qualcosa di diverso in quello.   
Qualcosa che lo fece alzare in piedi, scavalcando malamente il corpo dell'altro.  
-Vado a mangiare.- Avvisò, infilandosi una delle felpe che Norman aveva lasciato ad ammuffire sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania.-Cosa ti porto? Una brioche?-  
Il biondo tirò fuori la testa dal cuscino, i capelli scompigliati come se ci avesse passato in mezzo un rastrello da spiaggia.-Sei sicuro di voler andare da solo?-  
C'era una buona probabilità che qualcuno gli rovesciasse addosso del latte per il puro gusto di umiliarlo, di questo Eddie era perfettamente cosciente. Così come sapeva che avrebbe ricevuto occhiate di ogni tipo e che capannelli di ragazzi avrebbero mormorato pettegolezzi al suo passaggio.  
Però non poteva continuare ad usare Norman come scudo umano – per troppo tempo aveva vissuto alle dipendenze di qualcuno, che fosse sua madre o...  
Fece una smorfia.  
Dei _Perdenti_ _?_  
Cos'era quel nome ridicolo, così all'improvviso?  
-Sono sicuro.- Rispose, ricomponendosi.-Allora? Brioche? Caffè?-  
Norman sorrise un po', illuminando la stanza come se le tende fossero state aperte e fosse entrato il sole.-Tutt'e due.-

Anche dopo la colazione, quel lunedì non smise di essere strano.  
Prima l'incubo diverso da tutti quelli precedenti, poi Norman che dormiva nel letto accanto a lui, poi un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e neri che gli sedeva accanto a lezione di biologia.  
Eddie aveva provato un tuffo al cuore quando, voltandosi per individuare la fonte di un rumore, si era ritrovato ad un palmo di naso da quel giovane, tutto altezza, zazzera scompigliata e coni gelato su una leggera camicia hawaiana che a gennaio avrebbe dovuto fargli gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Il temerario sconosciuto si era seduto al suo fianco senza troppe cerimonie, continuando a sbatacchiare in giro lo zaino rosso e i pesanti libri, e Eddie era rimasto a fissarlo per un bel po', forse senza neppure vederlo davvero, perché non riusciva a ricordare di che colore fossero i suoi occhi.  
Sapeva solo che il ragazzo ad un certo punto si era voltato e, inaspettatamente, aveva inarcato un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso, che aveva lasciato Eddie ancor più stordito.  
Perché uno sconosciuto avrebbe dovuto sorridergli?  
L'idea che stesse cercando di flirtare aveva attraversato per un istante la mente di Eddie, che subito aveva calato il capo sul quaderno pieno di appunti, poco intenzionato a farsi distrarre durante una lezione cosí importante.  
E soprattutto poco intenzionato a fare gli occhi dolci a qualcuno mentre Norman gli era seduto vicino.  
Gli avrebbe dato fastidio? Eddie non avrebbe saputo dirlo, considerata la singolarità della loro relazione - piú di amici, meno di qualsiasi altra cosa - ma era meglio non rischiare.  
Norman aveva il cuore tenero e Eddie avrebbe sempre evitato a tutti i costi qualsiasi cosa potesse ferirlo.  
A fine lezione il ragazzo aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo: avere accanto quel riccio con le caldane era stato piú faticoso di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto ad ammettere.  
Lo sconosciuto non aveva fatto nulla per attirare la sua attenzione, ma Eddie aveva trovato difficile non guardarlo di sottecchi, di tanto in tanto, animato da una particolare curiosità. Gli era capitato, altre volte, di rimanere a fissare qualche bel ragazzo in autobus e fantasticare su dove stesse andando, su cosa ci fosse nella sua busta della spesa, su che musica stesse ascoltando nelle cuffiette.  
Ma quello non era proprio il momento adatto per lasciarsi andare alle fantasie.  
Eddie aveva continuato a rimuginare, e anche adesso era seduto sulla panca di un tavolo della mensa, una matita già mangiucchiata in bocca su cui continuava ad aggiungere morsi, appunti di biologia alla mano.  
C'erano delle parole mancanti qua e là, e Eddie sapeva di essersele perse mentre guardava il profilo sottile dello sconosciuto, il naso e gli zigomi taglienti, i capelli ricci che quasi sfioravano il foglio su cui stava scrivendo per quanto stava curvo.  
Ancora, Eddie non avrebbe saputo dire cosa ci fosse di cosí interessante in lui, ma lo era sicuramente piú della lezione che stava seguendo, e questa era la sua unica scusante.  
Norman gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla, facendolo sussultare.  
Il biondo era seduto sulla panca vicino a lui, una gamba incrociata sul sedile in legno e l'altra allungata sotto al tavolo. Erano gli unici due ad occuparlo, per cui di spazio per mettersi comodi ce n'era in abbondanza.  
Quello, pensò Eddie, era uno dei pochi vantaggi dell'essere evitati dall'intero corpo studentesco.  
-Che c'é?- Chiese, voltandosi per incontrare l'espressione assorta di Norman.  
-Ti mancano le parole "ossidazione", "elettronegatività", "permanganato"...- Eddie prese a segnare velocemente mentre Norman continuava e continuava, in un elenco che pareva infinito.  
Quest'ultimo si fermò all'improvviso, aggrottando le sopracciglia, lasciando l'altro con la matita a mezz'aria in attesa dell'ultima parola.-Perché eri cosí distratto?-  
Eddie sentí il sangue affluirgli alle guance. Non era proprio il caso di dirgli che la sua attenzione era stata deviata da un bel paio di labbra e capelli neri come la pece.-Ripensavo all'incubo.- Mentí, abbassando subito gli occhi sul quaderno di Norman per trovare da sé la parola che l'altro non sembrava intenzionato a riferirgli.  
 _"Combustione"._  
-Ehi, quello non é il ragazzo che era seduto accanto a te stamattina?-   
Eddie si sentí come attraversato da una scossa elettrica, e incontrò con occhi agitati il punto che Norman stava indicando.  
C'era effettivamente il _suo sconosciuto_ qualche metro piú in là, circondato da alcuni membri della squadra di football, tra cui Brian e Malcolm.  
Il primo teneva un braccio tornito attorno alle spalle del riccio, che sembrava cosí ancor piú gracile.  
Parlottavano fitto fitto, sulle labbra dei giocatori un sorriso compiaciuto.  
-Lo staranno convincendo ad entrare nella confraternita.- Commentò Norman, distogliendo lo sguardo con disinteresse, tornando ai suoi appunti.  
 _Quindi é un nuovo studente_ , si disse Eddie.  
Una parte di lui pensò che non poteva essere altrimenti, perché fosse stato lí già dallo scorso semestre, l'avrebbe sicuramente notato.  
Una mano invisibile gli serrò le budella all'idea che quei meschini del club di football lo stessero già monopolizzando, negandogli ogni possibilità futura di avvicinarglisi.  
Non che Eddie avesse effettivamente voglia di conoscerlo.  
O forse sí? Un nuovo amico non poteva di certo fare male.  
Ma sarebbe stato inutile, era sicuro che di lí a poco Brian gli avrebbe raccontato di quanto era folle il ragazzo che dormiva nell'ala a, al secondo piano, stanza ventisette, e che era meglio richiedere una camera nello stabile adiacente.  
E fu proprio mentre Eddie stava per voltare il capo per tornare allo studio che lo sconosciuto guardò nella sua direzione, e il primo non trovò piú la forza di girare la testa, come inchiodato.  
 _Neri._ Aveva gli occhi neri. Eddie per un po' vi si perse, anche se da quella distanza non era in grado di definirne l'esatta forma o sfumatura.  
Malcolm intercettò quello scambio di sguardi e ridacchiò, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Brian.  
Subito i due giocatori si strinsero ancor di piú attorno al ragazzo, e iniziarono a mormorargli qualcosa all'orecchio, un po' ridendo, un po' lanciando occhiate di chiaro scherno verso Eddie.  
La mortificazione serrò lo stomaco di quest'ultimo, fredda e pungente, mentre la vergogna gli imporporava le guance, ma lo sconosciuto non rideva insieme a Brian e Malcolm. Anzi, rimase imperturbabile, gli occhi fissi su Eddie con la stessa attenzione e delicatezza di pochi istanti prima.  
Si distaccò dal gruppo, un guizzo della mandibola, e Eddie lo osservò sgomento mentre si avvicinava a lui di gran carriera.  
-Ehi!- Gli urlò Brian, sbracciandosi.-Hai sentito quel che ti ho detto? É pazzo!-  
Il riccio si bloccò a metà strada, le mani sui fianchi mentre si voltava verso la squadra di football, e Eddie deglutí a fatica, in attesa di capire cosa sarebbe accaduto - sarebbe tornato indietro da loro? Gli si sarebbe avvicinato per prenderlo in giro?  
Il riccio parlò, e Eddie sentí per la prima volta la sua voce, roca e sgraziata.-Ecco, vedi, Bruce...-  
-Brian!- Lo corresse Malcolm, minaccioso ma comunque ignorato.  
-...il vostro gruppo é figo e tutto il resto, ma non sembrate molto intelligenti.- Il ragazzo indicò con un solo gesto Eddie e Norman, che gli guardavano la schiena accigliati.-Loro saranno anche pazzi, però credo siano secchioni, e ho proprio bisogno di una mano con lo studio.-  
Norman spalancò notevolmente la bocca, Malcolm iniziò a blaterare qualcosa in difesa dei suoi compagni e del caposquadra, che si era crucciato con le ampie braccia conserte, e Eddie strillò allo sconosciuto, senza riflettere:-A chi hai dato del pazzo secchione?-  
Questi si voltò, un sorriso sghembo stampato sul viso magro.-A te.- Rispose, e gli tese una mano.-Sono Richie Tozier. E tu?-


End file.
